Read My Mind, A Preview
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: A teasing preview of a story I've been working on. Summary inside.


This is a teaser preview of a Harry Potter fic I've been working on.

Brief Summary - In a world that never had to worry about Voldemort returning, how different would things be. In particular what would change for our favorite Potions Master?

Melina's POV...

"Let me make love to you Lina." Severus whispered against my neck. I shivered as his lips caressed the sensitive skin. The request was so tender it surprised me. His arms around me held me close, yet loosely enough so I could turn to look up at him. There was emotion shining in the soft onyx eyes of my mentor turned lover.

Leaning up on my toes, my body pressing against his, I kissed him softly. Drawing away he kissed the tip of my nose before scopping me up into his arms. Severus carried me from the sitting room of his private quarters to his bedroom. I giggled as he kicked the door shut, he dropped me softly on the huge four poster bed. My laughter died abruptly when he pulled my t-shirt off. It was then that I noticed he'd lost the billowing black robe he always wore. And the black knee length overcoat.

I didn't laugh for long, as he gently cupped my head in his hands. His fingers wound their way into my hair. With a tenderness I didn't much see from him, he laid kisses along my jawline before recapturing my lips.

Severus

She looked so breathtaking, sitting on my bed in just her bra and jeans. I still sometimes couldn't believe my luck. I know now the difference in how I felt about Lily, and my feelings for Melina. My love for Lily was born out of her kindness towards an unloved, ackward boy. Her friendship had been my saving grace in the hell of my school years. The love that grew stronger everyday for Melina, was born out of a man's desire for love and companionship. Someone with whom I could share everything.

She looked at me with such trust as I cupped her face in my hands. Let my fingers twine into her soft chocolate hair. Her eyes closed as she sighed when I kissed my way down her jaw. Capturing her soft red lips. I sucked lightly on her bottom lip, immediately she opened her mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen. I have a hard time showing emotions like tenderness because I was so rarely shown any. But as she allowed me to push her back onto the bed, I vowed to try to show her. Since I wasn't ready to actually tell her how much I cared. I wanted to show her how much I loved her.

Breaking the kiss I moved down to her throat, brushing the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Severus." she moaned, arching her body against mine. I loved the way I could make her moan. I really loved how she'd scream my name when she came. I felt her hands move as she began undoing the buttons of my shirt. I let her get them undone and sat us back up so she could push the green material off my shoulders. Her hands were soft and warm as they explored my chest. Down to my stomach before coming to rest on my hips.

As she did this, I slid my hand underneath her body. Popping the clasp on her lacy blue bra with my fingers. Melina lifted her arms to help me pull it off. I tossed it away to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. The loss of her bra gave me access to her chest. Which I took full advantage of as I pressed kisses to her breast. Closing my lips around a taut nipple, sucking it into my mouth. Melina cried out at the sensations I was creating. With a pop I released the nipple I'd been teasing. I kissed my way across her chest, to the neglected breast. I spent a few minutes at that before deciding to move on.

Melina.

Severus spent a good five minutes lavishing each breast with the attention of his mouth. I couldn't help the sounds I made anymore. Finally he'd had enough of that and began kissing his way down my body. I felt him pop the snap on my jeans, undoing the zipper. He stood and undid his own pants, pushing them off his hips. Once he'd rid himself of his own pants, he grabbed the waistband of mine and pulled them off. I sat up so I could wrap my arms about his neck, twining my fingers in his silky hair. His hands ran up and down my back, I pulled his head down for a kiss. He let me control this kiss while he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly against him. I felt him lift me so he could climb onto the bed, putting me back down in the middle and breaking our kiss at the same time.

"Lay back." he whispered in that velvety voice. I did as he said, laying back against the mound of green and sliver pillows. A quick kiss to my lips before he made his way back down my body. Upon reaching the lacy blue panties that matched the bra, he slid his fingers into the waistband. Slowly he pulled them off my hips and down my legs, tossing them away over his shoulder.

Severus

The sight of Melina's fully naked body laid back on the pillows was enough to set me throbbing. I ran my hands down one long, lean leg to her ankle. Pulling off her high heeled shoe before moving to the other foot and doing the same. I then let my hands roam up her opposite leg till I reached her knees, which I gently pushed apart so I could settle myself between them. Glancing up at her revealed eyes clouded in desire. Sliding my right hand up her thigh I brushed my fingers against her core. She moaned as my thumb ran in circles around her pearl. I reveled in the sounds she made when I lowered my head to taste her.

"Severus." She moaned again, a little louder. I felt her fingers in my hair, as my tongue flicked against the little button that gave her so much pleasure. Her hips bucked off the bed when I added two fingers to aide my mouth. I could do this all day, she tasted that good. I knew she was close when her walls began tightening around my fingers. I just continued what I was doing, but added a third finger. She came with a cry that was half my name half something I didn't get as I curled my fingers against the sweet spot inside her.

Melina

I came down slowly from the orgasm Severus had given me. I couldn't for the life of me understand why some witch hadn't snatched him up already. I opened my eyes to find Severus' face above mine, his body already settled into position on top of me. For as much as he loved to go down on me, he rarely let me return the favor.

"Ready?" he asked, softly when my gaze finally focused on him. My grip was weak, but he let me pull his head down for a kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue when the kiss deepend. He took that as the answer to his question, and without breaking our kiss, shifted his body and slide into me in one powerful push of his hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, he groaned aloud.

"Mine." he growled, upping the pace of his thrusts. I reached one hand up and gripped a pillow tight. Severus brought my other arm up so he could hold both my wrists in one hand. Without warning he flipped us over so that I was on top of him. While I moved he alternated between tweaking my nipples with his fingers, and holding my hips to help me move. Sitting up he stilled my movement by wrapping his arms around my waist.

Severus

With my arms around her, she couldn't move anymore. I kept her still while kissing every part of her chest and neck I could reach. It drove her crazy to feel me inside her and be unable to do anything about it.

"Severus, please." she begged, breaking our kiss. Laying her back down I stayed still while continuing to kiss her neck. Melina realized I had no plans to move, so she did lifting her hips trying to get some friction. Just as she opened her mouth, intent no doubt to repeat herself, I silenced her with a demanding kiss. The kiss kept her from noticing my withdrawal, but it was short lived when I thrust back into her. She broke away from my mouth to gasp in shocked pleasure.

Melina

For several minutes, he tortured me. He'd pull all the way out only to slowly push back in.

"Severusss." I whined.

"Look at me." he said. I did, locking my own brown eyes on his ebony ones. As soon as our eyes locked, it was like a damn broke. Severus pushed in hard, and began a fast pace that had my eyes rolling back. I could feel the coil tighten, I knew I was close.

Lockhart

I was coming down the hall. I needed to ask Professor Snape a question, when I saw the door to his private quarters open. I slunk into the shadow of an old statue, curious to see what he was up too. Imagine my surprise when a glimpse past the statue revealed Hogwart's feared Potion's Master in an embrace with a young brunette witch. The light from his open door cast their shadows on the floor. I could see them kissing, hands all over each other's bodies. It seemed to me like they didn't want to part company yet. I ducked tighter into the shadow when the couple broke apart at last and the shadows vanished. Holding my breath I waited, the clicking of high heels told me the witch was coming my way. The slim form went by me, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. I knew her as soon as I caught a glimpse of her face, Melina Kelly. A seventeen year old seventh year, I had her in my Defence class. She was a very bright young witch, so what was she doing in the dungeon's at this hour. And coming out of a teacher's private rooms?

Over the next few weeks I followed Melina whenever I could. I knew she was a prefect, and tonight she had rounds. However she had disappeared some ten minutes ago and I was combing through the halls she was supposed to be patrolling. So far I had been unable to find anything to prove my hunch of why she had been so late with Severus that night. Both he and Melina were very skilled at avoiding detection, and being able to sneak off unnoticed. I hoped tonight would be my lucky night if I could just find that blasted witch. Passing the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower, I heard voices. Ah ha! I have it at last. Slowly and carefully wand out and on guard for traps, I crept up the staircase. Soft light bounced off the wall, and I saw candles lit around the circular room. I felt the delight crawl through me when I spotted Severus and Melina, on a nest of blankets on the floor. He was on top of her. A silencing charm prevented me from hearing anything but I could clearly see they were in the act of making love. My blood boiled and I saw red. Why on earth would such a beautiful and gifted young woman allow a greasy monster like Snape to touch her. He didn't deserve her, wasn't worthy of the privilege of her body. Turning silently on my heel so as not to gain the couples' attention, I left. I paced in the hallway, paced and fumed and tried to decide what my next course of action should be. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I was trying to calm myself, but all I saw when I closed my eyes was the image of the dungeon bat defiling an angel. She should be mine, I should be the one to kiss her, hold her. Lay her down and make love to her all night long. Oh I know what to do, the idea hitting me suddenly. Silently I sent my Patronus to the Headmaster. Let them explain themseleves to him I snickered.

* * *

A.N. I don't own the HP Universe, just like playing with it. With that said, who wants more?


End file.
